Wishing You Luck
by Blake-Schawarz
Summary: Sometimes letting someone know you never forgot them is all it takes, sometimes you have to let them know what's going on in your head. A reflection from Tala's POV on Kai and the BladeBreakers, particularlly Ray


Title: Wishing You Luck

Author: Blake Schwartz

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ill-gotten gains and my pens.

Warning: Slight yaoi, Tala POV

Pairing: Ray x Kai

Critiques: Yes please: 

Author's notes: This was special request from my muse, It's only short (it seemed far longer in handwriting…..

You know, when you left I missed you. Don't' ask me why. But I did. Then I realized that if you left, I would have a chance to be the one everyone was interested in. the star.

I don't know how you could ever forget the abbey. I doubt I ever will. I was kicking myself when I missed you that day. Missed the chance to see how you'd changed. I never thought I'd see you again. I couldn't even fathom why on Earth you'd ever come back. I wouldn't. You couldn't even pay me to go back. But I couldn't leave on my own either. I wanted to, but I couldn't.

"At first I couldn't work out why you even stayed with them. The BladeBreakers. They are all the opposite of you. You could have hooked up with the Majestics, other people who prefer their space. I couldn't get it. Beside the fact they won, why on Earth would you stay with them? They had a lack of focus and training discipline and respect. You needed that support. You thrived in a team that gave you unwavering respect.

Watching you now I can see you needed them. Just like they needed your steady influence, you needed them to help you. Tyson taught you to lighten up. He taught you that the world has it's light side too. You help him too you know…well, you probably do, but he learnt to focus and use discipline. I won't say you relaxed, but you weren't quite as fierce. You needed his friendship, unwavered through everything. He gave you something you'd never had before -encouragement, and support through _all_ your matches. Even when you came back to us he didn't believe it was you. Like there was another Kai that took over your body for a while.

Max…Max taught you to have faith. Faith in yourself, your skills and most importantly, your team. From the moment he met you, like Tyson, he adopted you as an instant friend. And leader. He wouldn't ever tell you, but he admired you…does admire you. You ask Ray. He'll tell you.

Kenny. I don't know what he _taught_ you. Maybe kept you sane as a strategist. Although I think he did more of it than you. Guess you were ready to let someone else work out the strategies. Either that or you'd kill Tyson before each match.

The only one left is Ray. He truly is someone else. Unlike the others he had the discipline and training, and he liked to have fun. I can see why you like him. He's stable and reliable. He taught you to love. I know you love him. He taught you to laugh and smile and have fun and to _care_. You're always grabbing his hand or resting you hand on him somewhere -his back, his knee, his shoulder. Together you have fun. You need each other; you need his support and his love. He needs you to look after him and to challenge him, both of you are used to being alone, but together you're not alone anymore.

That sounds confusing, but you both support each other, through his problems and yours, and it's that kind of unconditional love and support that you've never had.

For a while there, you both had relationship problems. He was scared that he wasn't enough for you - wasn't strong enough, or didn't love you enough. He was scared he was moving too fast for you. That you'd think he was a sex-freak. He's not is he Kai? He's caring and gentle right? And you were threatened by the lure of the White Tigers. You thought he'd be happier there right? Happier with his friends, people he's known his whole life. You doubted him, and he stuck with you. Maybe he wasn't serious -or _as_ serious as you were- and he'd be gone. But he's still with you and he still loves you. You two will probably be together forever.

I hope you stay happy Kai, you deserve it.

Have fun


End file.
